Comfort
by Dani05
Summary: He smiled at her and moved closer, "You're not just a pretty face," he whispered and kissed her forehead, "You're so much more."


Comfort

"Quinn?"

Quinn looked up, her face strained with tears. She met the gorgeous pools of green eyes that always managed to make her melt. Sam moved closer to her, sitting down on the pavement that she was sitting on. As much as he didn't want to, his hand cupped her face and wiped all the tears away from her face. Quinn still continued to sob as Sam pulled her closer to him, and she sobbed onto his black shirt. He rubbed her back soothingly.

He had seen her run away from Finn's car when he exited the service. He had to tell Puck that he forgot to buy something and just walk home. Puck still offered him a ride to the store but he declined. He had nothing to buy, he didn't even have enough money to buy something, he just wanted to see Quinn, to find out what was wrong.

"He broke up with me," she croaked.

Sam felt sorry for her but he couldn't help but do a little dance on the inside. Finn wasn't right for her anyway, he managed to bring out the worst in Quinn and he was a hypocrite. Quinn's sobbed slowly subsided until she was finally silent. She still leaned onto Sam and he still continued to rub her back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, unsure of what he should say.

She gave a bitter laugh, "Why? I cheated on you with him."

"I know," he replied making circles onto her back, "But you still don't deserve getting hurt."

She looked at him. His hair was long and shaggy, it was a complete mess. He had bags under his eyes but he looked at her with a smile, as if he wasn't worrying about financial and family problems. And then there she was, crying onto him as if she was the one carrying the load.

"Why are you still so nice to me?" she asked him.

He shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "I loved you. Love is a feeling that's hard to just throw away and erase. I know you love Finn, because you wouldn't cheat on me with him."

She felt bad. She cheated on him with a guy she knew was still in love with someone else. Yes, she kissed Finn after he led the football team to a win but she didn't really think that time. At the moment, she felt as if she was in last year, with Finn being her boyfriend and she had to kiss him because he led the team. At the time, she thought it felt right but thinking about it now made her cringe.

"I was so stupid," she whispered, "He loved Rachel."

He laughed, "Yea. Made me wonder why you still pursued it. It was still so obvious, you know. I never thought you were blind but your actions made me rethink it. Was it worth it though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Cheating on me. Running for prom queen. Being Finn's girlfriend. Still being the head bitch at school. Still at the top of the food chain. Losing you own daughter," he said, "Was it worth it all?"

She looked down, feeling ashamed of what she had done. Was it worth it? What did she get from being Ms. Popular? Being prom queen? Being Hudson's beau? She only ended up getting hurt, losing the one guy that ever treated her right, losing the crown, getting dumped, nothing was worth it.

She shook her head, "I don't know."

He gave her arm a squeeze, "You know when I heard about the stories about you getting pregnant and giving up the baby, I thought you were so brave."

"You told me that at our first date," she said clearly remembering it.

He nodded, "I did. And you know what? I wonder where _that _Quinn is? Did she get buried down all the insecurities and pain from the past?"

She bit her lip, "Sam-,"

"Listen to me Quinn," he cut her off, "I never actually met that Quinn but the second I stared at your eyes, I saw her. I've heard the stories about her from the guys and from what I gather, she was kind and amazing. Where is she Quinn?"

"I don't know," her voice quivered as tears then began to fall. Why does this day have to be one of those days? Ugh. But she knew Sam was right. If she just continued being the pregnant Quinn, none of this would've have happened. She would've still have Puck or even Sam. Because Puck and her were never really gonna make it but her and Sam, she knew it was something else.

"Quinn you see yourself as if you're not capable of fighting. As if you're not capable of protecting your own self that's why you spare yourself from the pain? Is it because of Lucy? Quinn, she was your past. No matter how much you try to forget it, it'll always be a part of you. Not to weigh you down but to make you stronger."

"You didn't know what it was like."

"I think I do Quinn," he said, "Look at Lauren, Mercedes, they don't let people bring them down. Look Rachel, she was egged by her ex-boyfriend, dumped by her other boyfriend yet she still walks down the halls with a bright smile. Maybe that's why Finn chose her."

"He loves Rachel."

"That's not just the reason Quinn," he told her, "Don't you ever think that he was tired of putting up with you? With Rachel, yea she may be controlling but you're more controlling that her, trust me."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she snapped.

He just smiled, "Nothing."

"Finn loves Rachel like Noah loves Allie, why can't someone love me like that too? Love me as me."

"I did," Sam told her quietly. She looked at him, meeting his perfect green eyes, "But you chose to break my heart."

"Sam, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said softly, "Walk you to your house?"

"That would be lovely."

They both headed to Quinn's house which was actually not that far away. It was silent, both of them were dead silent. Quinn was thinking of what Sam had told her. He was right, all of the things she did wasn't worth it all because she ended up as a loser.

Just a few more blocks from her house, Sam spoke, "Hey, could you come over to the motel for some time? Stacy misses talking to you and Stevie just wants to see you. I think he has a crush on you."

She laughed, remembering the two little blonde rugrats. She loves them, she really does. They managed to take away the stress she has after school when she babysits them while Sam goes to work. They were both amazing kids, just like their brother.

They finally reached her house and he stood there while she walked over to their door. He looked at her, she still looked beautiful despite the fact that she's been crying almost the whole day. Hey, she was Quinn Fabray, and Quinn Fabray always looks good despite anything.

"Hey Quinn," he called at her.

She turned around, "Yea?"

"Don't let Hudson or anyone else bring you down," he said, "And you don't need to be powerful to be liked."

She smiled, "Okay."

"Oh and Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

He smiled at her and moved closer, "You're not just a pretty face," he whispered and kissed her forehead, "You're so much more."

He then backed away, looked back once more and gave her a little wave as a gesture of goodbye before heading to the direction of his motel. Quinn watched at his retreating body, closing her eyes for a minute. She had hurt Sam Evans yet he managed to be the one who had comforted her today, the way she really should be comforted. She took a deep breath and whispered something she should've said when he was around.

"Thank you."


End file.
